1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pump arrangement for the transversal pumping of an active medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that active medium of a laser with diode lasers can be pumped longitudinally or transversally (see, for example, Eichler, Eichler; Laser-Bauformen, Strahlführung, Anwendung [Types of Lasers, Beam Guidance, Application], Springer, 3rd Edition, Page 150). For the transversal pumping, a laser diode is located laterally with respect to the active material, so that the laser beam strikes the active medium from the side. As a result of this arrangement, however, it is not possible to illuminate the interior of the active medium uniformly.